


Offspring

by OurTeenageVow



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurTeenageVow/pseuds/OurTeenageVow
Summary: 纳兰迦和福葛结婚了，他想要个孩子。





	Offspring

纳兰迦和福葛已经结婚两年了，他们也做过无数次爱，因为性别原因始终不能拥有一个小宝宝。纳兰迦很难过，最近几次福葛做完后给他清理身体时他都在想“我要是个女生会怎样？潘纳科特会让我怀孕然后从布加拉提那里请产假天天在家陪我么？”纳兰迦会忘我地想很久，福葛清理的手指不安分地在濡湿的穴口里活动，故意碰到敏感点让纳兰迦回神。

纳兰迦如果叫地太甜把福葛听硬了的话，福葛就会考虑在浴室里又做一次。但无论纳兰迦体内灌了再多福葛的精液，结局都是它们被冲入下水道里，福葛顶多捏一下他的屁股说声“辛苦了”。福葛只会心疼纳兰迦被干到酸痛的小腰，他从不在乎自己的后代子孙被冲到哪儿去了。所以纳兰迦会喜欢给福葛口交，福葛永远不知道这不光是因为纳兰迦觉得能让他俩都舒服，还有一个原因是——纳兰迦把福葛射出的东西吞下去时他能产生更多的快感和满足感。有时候福葛故意弄得纳兰迦满脸都是，他知道纳兰迦想要被这样对待，福葛很享受看着他像只小奶猫一样伸出舌头，又像只贪吃的小熊把到处都是的蜜舔干净。

福葛似乎就满足于现状了，他和纳兰迦在床上床下的生活都很完美，除了在看电视的时候纳兰迦会像个孩子一样和他吵起来。“你都不让着我，福葛！结婚后你就是这样爱我的？而且那些讨厌的丧尸连续剧难看死了！”纳兰迦窝在沙发角里，他随便抓了一包原味薯片往福葛身上砸。看吧，福葛看电视时都不会抱着纳兰迦，他离电视都比离自己的老公近！“吉尔伽，也许你只是想让我抱抱你，别把火往电视上撒了。”福葛从沙发另一端爬起，抓住纳兰迦的脚踝把他往自己那里拖。纳兰迦抱紧了怀里的草莓抱枕，等他离福葛的脸足够近了就准备一把塞到他脸上。福葛亲上了抱枕，纳兰迦更加不高兴了，因为福葛既没有抱他也没有亲在他脸上。

晚上纳兰迦拒接福葛碰他，但好像没什么用。他的身体照样诚实地和福葛做了起来，但他在感觉福葛要高潮的时候忍不住抽泣。福葛把纳兰迦又湿又红的小脸转了过来，他们用的是后入式，他怕太深了纳兰迦受不了。“宝贝，告诉我怎么了，弄疼你了么？”事实上福葛婚前婚后的技术都很好，他从来没让纳兰迦疼哭过，只有爽哭的时候。“…潘纳…你继续…我想要你…”纳兰迦红着眼睛带着哭腔求福葛。事后福葛给疲倦瘫软的纳兰迦揉了揉后腰，然后想带男孩去浴室洗澡。纳兰迦心里酸酸的，他眼眶湿润了，福葛不知道怎么了就被纳兰迦一下跨坐到腿上，他穴里有爱液顺着腿根流下来。“我可以把你的东西留在里面么？就一晚，福葛。”纳兰迦软软地在福葛耳边吐息，“求你了，亲爱的。”他的声音开始颤抖，福葛生怕纳兰迦哭出来。  “纳兰迦…”福葛的喘息变的急促，他硬了，但现在不能对纳兰迦动手动脚。他一遍遍地抚摸纳兰迦的背脊，纳兰迦搂着他的脖子趴在他肩上。“纳兰迦，你会生病的，我们必须要去清理。之后能谈谈么，告诉我发生了什么。”纳兰迦给福葛口交了一次后进了浴室。

  纳兰迦说他想要个孩子。

福葛仓促地笑了一声忍不住在他脸上亲来亲去，“就算把它们留在里面两晚上你都不会怀孕的，纳兰迦，你真是太可…傻了。”纳兰迦当然知道不会，他只是想体验这种感受，这让他觉得福葛和他做的一切都是有结果有意义的。

  福葛很爱纳兰迦，他们白天商讨完后决定领养一个小男孩儿，这需要一段时间的等待，他们按程序办理了各种复杂的手续。  
  他们几个月后去接了小宝宝，在布加拉提的车上纳兰迦至少提醒了福葛十来次“专心开车，孩儿他爸！”，而福葛命中最珍惜的两个小宝贝就坐在一起，他感觉心里有一块柔软的地方凹陷下去了。  
  到了门口纳兰迦小心地把孩子送到福葛手里，因为福葛太激动了，他手抖得开不了门。福葛别扭又亲密地把小宝贝搂在坚实的小臂里，孩子的小手缠在他的小指上，福葛克制住不用脸去蹭蹭他细嫩的皮肤，他生怕额发戳到宝宝，同时有点违和地学着婴孩的呢喃尝试与他交流，努力开门的纳兰迦听得心都要化掉了。  
  纳兰迦转动钥匙时听到屋里有动静，然后门被从里面打开了，布加拉提神秘地出现在他们面前：“欢迎一家三口！”  
  纳兰迦看见满屋子的人大概猜到了发生了什么。阿帕基和乔鲁诺相互传递着眼神，最后一起心照不宣地向纳兰迦投来祝福的目光，纳兰迦羞涩又兴奋地别开视线，他看到了比自己还把持不住情绪的米斯达，还好特里休能拽住他免得米斯达直接扑……什么？特里休那个社交狂魔也在！

很好，整个组织都该知道他和福葛当爸爸了。

福葛在纳兰迦的注视下神圣地抱着他们爱情的结晶跨进门槛，这一瞬间在纳兰迦的脑海里变成了慢动作，他的丈夫像一个战功赫赫的名将抱着战利品从硝烟弥漫的战场凯旋而归，神情庄重却又骄傲。  
  “福葛，恭喜你晋升为‘父亲’！”米斯达走过来拍上他的肩，“宝宝可真像紫烟，满嘴的口水。”福葛头一次在纳兰迦面前露出了温柔又尴尬的无措表情。   
“先把宝宝给我，我应该知道小孩怎么抱。”特里休伸出援手，福葛给她说了谢谢。

 之后的一周内，他们收到了上百人在现实生活中的祝福，社交网络上的消息更是多得吓人，他们不得不应群众的意见po了几张宝宝的图，福葛拍照时好像又突然一个成了个职业摄影师，他专注于记录宝贝的成长变化无暇顾及其他的，换作以前福葛那双深情的眼睛只这样注视过纳兰迦。

“也许纳兰迦的老公样样精通呢”网上有个女孩儿知道照片出自谁手@了纳兰迦，整日追问孩子的名字，还给出了各种参考意见。福葛在社交网站上坦白他和纳兰迦还没想好，不过小名可以叫橘子。

  以前福葛经常这样叫纳兰迦。

  纳兰迦逐渐发现这个孩子的到来彻底改变了他们原有的生活，就拿福葛来说，他百分百地投入到了父亲的角色中。纳兰迦又一次像热恋那会儿被福葛迷得神魂颠倒——他哄孩子的鬼脸，冲奶粉时的动作，就算是晚上做爱到一半被孩子的哭声打断纳兰迦也觉得福葛是性感的。  
  但纳兰迦却不那么会照顾宝宝，他连自己还不能养活，“而且很懒，有小宝宝那么多睡不完的觉。”福葛在纳兰迦赖床时用这句话说得他哭起来了。  
  他们结婚前福葛说纳兰迦一辈子都是他的宝贝，他会在他赖床时把面包切好端到卧室，允许他在床上吃饭。而且这只是冰山一角，福葛许诺过更多的东西。纳兰迦越想越气，他干脆像福葛说的宝宝一样缩在被子里哭，哭到床单湿得能拧出水来……

  在纳兰迦哭得要断气的时候他醒来了。

  这只是一场梦而已，没有什么宝宝，就连福葛也没在他身边，只有他一个在房间里满脸泪水。

  福葛因为下午和纳兰迦在看电视时的不愉快被他撵到了客厅“和见鬼的电视一起睡”。纳兰迦经历了一场梦之后反思了一下自己的暴脾气，他感到自责。于是他蹑手蹑脚地跑到客厅，钻近了福葛怀里。可沙发太小了，福葛醒来看到趴在自己胸口酣睡的纳兰迦，他摸到男孩脸上一片潮湿。福葛翻坐了起来，把睡意朦胧的纳兰迦扛回了主卧，两个人相拥着倒在软软的双人床上睡去。

  第二天早上福葛把早饭端进了卧室，纳兰迦愉快地嚼着小面包假装心不在焉地问：“福葛，你有没有想过领养个孩子？”

 福葛用舌头舔走了纳兰迦下巴上的面包屑：“呃…那要看纳兰迦宝宝什么时候能长大，你现在可是面包都不会干净利落地吃完的小男孩，养着够麻烦了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
